<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the stars in the sky.Fw by FredandGeorgesw1fe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329002">All the stars in the sky.Fw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredandGeorgesw1fe/pseuds/FredandGeorgesw1fe'>FredandGeorgesw1fe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredandGeorgesw1fe/pseuds/FredandGeorgesw1fe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I could give you anything it would be all the stars in the sky."<br/>-----<br/>"That double star's me, then that constellation next to it is Sirius and that star, the one that's shining the brightest is venus"<br/>------<br/>"I can't go back to Beauxbatons."<br/>"Why not?"<br/>"Because I need him and he needs me, I love him Dad."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alula/fred, dalia/adrian, elijah/cedric, natalia/george</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie Lindemann as Alula Black. Age- 17





"I mean we all know that your going to fuck me anyway so why not in front of everyone?" </p>
<p>James &amp; Olive phelps as Fred &amp; George Weasley. Age 17</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fred: "I want to carve my initials into you so everyone knows your mine."<br/>
George: "If it fails, we run because we haven't got a plan b. Speaking of that we should start to think of a plan b."</p>
<p>Gary Oldman as Sirius Black. Age 35</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you break her heart, I will bite you." </p>
<p>David Thewlis as Remus Lupin. Age 34</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I really don't think that's a good idea."</p>
<p>Robert Pattinson as Cedric Diggory. Age 18</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well it's Alula, what else do you expect from her?"</p>
<p>Bridgette Lundy-Paine as Natalia Rodgers. Age 17</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I say we get high and do some stupid shit."</p>
<p>Caleb McLaughlin as Elijah Robinson. Age 18</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I always tell you not to do something but do you listen to me? No and now looks what's happened."</p>
<p>Zendaya as Dalia Rowan. Age 17</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're all going to die anyway, why not die knowing we did shit in our life?"</p>
<p>Scott Fearn as Adrian Pucey. Age 17</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If we die I want to die smoking weed, drinking and kissing Dalia."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I do not own anything apart from Alula, Natalia,Elijah, Dalia and the storylines I added.<br/>
I do not support the things that JK Rowling has said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can't believe that I was expelled for something I didn't even do. I can't believe that my uncle sent me to that school in the first place. I apparated into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld place. There were people say round the table. I only recognised two of them. <br/>"I thought you were at Beauxbatons." My father gasped. <br/>"Well about that, I kind of got a break ." I told him. <br/>"A break, what did you do?" Remus questioned me. <br/>"I didn't to anything Evangeline Perkins on the other hand blew up the bathroom and blamed it on me. If I was going to do a prank I wouldn't blow up the bathroom, I'd put something in the food to give everyone diarrhoea or something." I explained. <br/>"Honestly Pup, you need to stop getting into trouble." Remus advised me as he and my dad pulled me in for a hug. <br/>"No problem, I'm not allowed back." I smiled. <br/>"You what?" <br/>"As lovely as this reunion is, Sirius who is she?"  A boy with glasses asked. <br/>"This is Alula, my daughter." He introduced me. <br/>"The daughter that Remus sent to France." I rolled my eyes. My dad nudged me. I sat in between two redheads. They were twins. <br/>"I'm Fred and-" The first one started. <br/>"-I'm George." The other one finished. <br/>"I'm Harry, this is Ron and Hermione." The boy with glasses introduced himself and his friends. <br/>"I'm Ginny." A younger girl informed me. <br/>"I'm Percy." Another boy told me shaking my hand. <br/>"I'm Molly and this is Arthur." A middle-aged woman smiled. <br/>"Alright, now Dad it looks like I'm going to be going Hogwarts." I turned to my dad. <br/>"I guess you are, luckily we have the uniform and books, Remus thought that you might get kicked out this year." He answered me. I looked at my uncle. <br/>"Your supportive aren't you?" I asked him sarcastically. </p>
<p>After dinner I went upstairs to my bedroom only to find Fred and George in it. <br/>"Why are you two in my bedroom?" I questioned them. <br/>"We've been sleeping in here." George told me. <br/>"Well sleep somewhere else, this is mine and I don't like to share things that are mine." I demanded them. <br/>"Is that so?" Fred smirked. <br/>"Get out." I shouted. <br/>"No can do." Fred laughed. <br/>"Dad." I screamed. My dad immediately appeared next to me. <br/>"Yes Sweetheart."<br/>"Tell them they have to be out of my room now." I emphasised the last part. <br/>"Lula, they're guests." My dad started. <br/>"They're in my room." I snapped. <br/>"You'll have to share with Ginny and Hermione." He told. I started at him. <br/>"Moony I need help with the cub." He shouted downstairs. They usually call me pup but when I'm angry I'm worse than a werewolf cub. Remus appeared as well as the rest of the household. <br/>"What's going on then?" Remus asked Dad. My dad whispered to him what had happened. <br/>"Ally, hun, we can sort this out calmly." He tried to reassure me. <br/>"Calmly, you sent me to France and then rent out my bedroom to randoms off the street." I shouted. <br/>"Cub-" <br/>"No don't cub me, I want my room back and I want it back now." I screamed. I heard ooh's from the kids. <br/>"You will be sharing with Hermione and Ginny while Fred and George sleep in your room and that is final." Sirius yelled at me. <br/>"Thanks for the welcome home party." I sneered sarcastically before going into my room and slamming the door. I put a spell so no one could unlock the door or apparate in. <br/>I heard a knock on the door. <br/>"Piss off." I called out. <br/>"Alula let me in." Fred's voice told me. I reluctantly got up and opened the door. <br/>"What do you want?" I questioned him. He came in and sat on the edge of my bed. <br/>"To apologise." <br/>"Go on the apologise." I told him. <br/>"I'm sorry." He apologised. <br/>"For what?" I asked him. <br/>"For taking your bedroom even though you weren't here." <br/>"I accept your apology, Dad always says that I take after my mum." I smiled. <br/>"What was she like?" <br/>"I don't know, she died when I was a few months old. Dad always says that she was a hothead. She could go from 0 to 600 really quickly. She also loved stars and luckily she started dating a Black. They name all their children after stars and constellations. Alula is a double star. Anyway Remus used to take me stargazing all the time but we stopped." I explained. <br/>"She seems lovely." <br/>"Yeah she does." <br/>"Hi I'm Fred Weasley." Fred re introduced himself. I laughed. <br/>"I'm Alula Black." I smiled. We shook hands. I guess we were starting over. <br/>"Welcome home Alula."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The good thing about getting expelled the day before summer is that you don't have to transfer half way through the year. Hogwarts had already finished for summer which meant that the house was really cramped. I shared a room with Ginny and Hermione. It wasn't my bedroom but it wasn't bad. The adults had meetings in the kitchen that we weren't allowed to go to leaving one more option. We formed a band. We transfigured some of my old toys into drums, guitars, microphones and everything else you need. George was on drums, Ginny and Fred were on guitars, Fred and I were singers, Hermione was a back up singer and Ron well he just sat there watching and applauding us. The others were allowed to join the meetings. I was confined to my room like some tragic fairytale. <br/>"It's not fair that they get to join you and I don't." I whined. <br/>"Look Pup, we would let you join but we can't for your safety." My dad told me. <br/>"My safety?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. <br/>"Yes." <br/>"I was sent to France for five years don't you think that's enough safety?" <br/>"Yes but-" I cut him off by walking into the kitchen. I sat next to Fred and George. <br/>"Hello everyone, I'm joining these meetings and if anyone tries to stop me I will bite you." I threatened them. <br/>"So last year Voldemort came back-" Remus started. <br/>"Voldemort. Back. What else did I miss? Oh yeah the triwizard tournament. I wasn't allowed to visit because I'm a 'hazard to everyone' so Fleur went and lost all the tasks." I  trailed off. My dad kicked my foot under the table. <br/>"Anyway Cedric was almost killed, we need to make some kind of group or army for if there is a war." My uncle continued. Everyone kept going on about random stuff. I was almost asleep. <br/>"You alright there Lula?" Fred asked me. My eyes snapped open immediately. <br/>"Yeah, this shit's boring though." I replied. <br/>"Wanna go upstairs to tune up our vocal cords?" <br/>I looked at him with surprise on my face. <br/>"I meant sing, get you head out of the gutter." He laughed. <br/>"Piss off and sure." I answered. I turned to everyone. "This has been boring so I'm going to go to bed." I fake yawned. I waited on the stairs. <br/>"I'm going to the loo." I heard Fred say. A few moments later he was on the stairs and we went to my room. <br/>"So how was Beauxbatons?" He asked me. I took my hair out of a ponytail and let it flow naturally. <br/>"I was bullied." I told him. His face completely changed. <br/>"Why?" <br/>I walked over to him and sat on my bed. <br/>"Because I'm the daughter of Sirius Black, they thought that he killed a load of people. They were worried that I'd follow in his footsteps." I explained. <br/>"That's awful, I'm so sorry." He apologised. <br/>"I usually told them that they're assholes and they should go fuck themselves instead of bullying me." I added. I looked up at him since my gaze was on my bed. He pushed a strand of hair behind my ears. <br/>"You look like a potato." He laughed. <br/>"That's why I always have my hair messy." I told him as I shook my head so my hair fell in front of my face. We were both laughing. We have only known each other a day but it felt like we've known each other in another life. Our eyes locked. <br/>"You know I've told you about me but you haven't told me about yourself." <br/>"Well, I'm Fred Weasley, I have a twin and four other brothers as well as a sister. I love pranks and I'm laughing all the time." He told me.<br/>"I've never actually had friends." I admitted. <br/>"What makes you think that I'm your friend?" He questioned me. <br/>"Fuck. Off. You. Asshole." I enunciated as I lightly punched him on the arm. <br/>"Bitch you did not just do that." He gasped. <br/>"I did hoe." <br/>He got a pillow and hit me with it. <br/>"This is war." I told him as I grabbed another pillow. We started pillow fighting. I jumped on the bed. Fred grabbed my ankle and I tripped. I grabbed his wrist and we fell on the floor with a thump. He was on top of me. Our faces were close. I could smell his minty breath. <br/>"I can't feel my leg." I whined. <br/>"I can't feel my arm." He laughed. My dad then burst into my room. Fred immediately got off of me. Everyone else came in. <br/>"What's going on here?" My dad asked. <br/>"I think Fred broke my leg." I laughed away the pain. Everyone looked at Fred. <br/>"We were pillow fighting and she jumped on the bed so I grabbed her ankle and she fell so she grabbed me and I fell on top of her." Fred explained. Remus kneeled down next to me. <br/>He muttered a spell and told me get up. I did but it hurt. <br/>"You'll have a limp for a few weeks but your fine."  He told me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The good thing about getting expelled the day before summer is that you don't have to transfer half way through the year. Hogwarts had already finished for summer which meant that the house was really cramped. I shared a room with Ginny and Hermione. It wasn't my bedroom but it wasn't bad. The adults had meetings in the kitchen that we weren't allowed to go to leaving one more option. We formed a band. We transfigured some of my old toys into drums, guitars, microphones and everything else you need. George was on drums, Ginny and Fred were on guitars, Fred and I were singers, Hermione was a back up singer and Ron well he just sat there watching and applauding us. The others were allowed to join the meetings. I was confined to my room like some tragic fairytale. <br/>"It's not fair that they get to join you and I don't." I whined. <br/>"Look Pup, we would let you join but we can't for your safety." My dad told me. <br/>"My safety?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. <br/>"Yes." <br/>"I was sent to France for five years don't you think that's enough safety?" <br/>"Yes but-" I cut him off by walking into the kitchen. I sat next to Fred and George. <br/>"Hello everyone, I'm joining these meetings and if anyone tries to stop me I will bite you." I threatened them. <br/>"So last year Voldemort came back-" Remus started. <br/>"Voldemort. Back. What else did I miss? Oh yeah the triwizard tournament. I wasn't allowed to visit because I'm a 'hazard to everyone' so Fleur went and lost all the tasks." I  trailed off. My dad kicked my foot under the table. <br/>"Anyway Cedric was almost killed, we need to make some kind of group or army for if there is a war." My uncle continued. Everyone kept going on about random stuff. I was almost asleep. <br/>"You alright there Lula?" Fred asked me. My eyes snapped open immediately. <br/>"Yeah, this shit's boring though." I replied. <br/>"Wanna go upstairs to tune up our vocal cords?" <br/>I looked at him with surprise on my face. <br/>"I meant sing, get you head out of the gutter." He laughed. <br/>"Piss off and sure." I answered. I turned to everyone. "This has been boring so I'm going to go to bed." I fake yawned. I waited on the stairs. <br/>"I'm going to the loo." I heard Fred say. A few moments later he was on the stairs and we went to my room. <br/>"So how was Beauxbatons?" He asked me. I took my hair out of a ponytail and let it flow naturally. <br/>"I was bullied." I told him. His face completely changed. <br/>"Why?" <br/>I walked over to him and sat on my bed. <br/>"Because I'm the daughter of Sirius Black, they thought that he killed a load of people. They were worried that I'd follow in his footsteps." I explained. <br/>"That's awful, I'm so sorry." He apologised. <br/>"I usually told them that they're assholes and they should go fuck themselves instead of bullying me." I added. I looked up at him since my gaze was on my bed. He pushed a strand of hair behind my ears. <br/>"You look like a potato." He laughed. <br/>"That's why I always have my hair messy." I told him as I shook my head so my hair fell in front of my face. We were both laughing. We have only known each other a day but it felt like we've known each other in another life. Our eyes locked. <br/>"You know I've told you about me but you haven't told me about yourself." <br/>"Well, I'm Fred Weasley, I have a twin and four other brothers as well as a sister. I love pranks and I'm laughing all the time." He told me.<br/>"I've never actually had friends." I admitted. <br/>"What makes you think that I'm your friend?" He questioned me. <br/>"Fuck. Off. You. Asshole." I enunciated as I lightly punched him on the arm. <br/>"Bitch you did not just do that." He gasped. <br/>"I did hoe." <br/>He got a pillow and hit me with it. <br/>"This is war." I told him as I grabbed another pillow. We started pillow fighting. I jumped on the bed. Fred grabbed my ankle and I tripped. I grabbed his wrist and we fell on the floor with a thump. He was on top of me. Our faces were close. I could smell his minty breath. <br/>"I can't feel my leg." I whined. <br/>"I can't feel my arm." He laughed. My dad then burst into my room. Fred immediately got off of me. Everyone else came in. <br/>"What's going on here?" My dad asked. <br/>"I think Fred broke my leg." I laughed away the pain. Everyone looked at Fred. <br/>"We were pillow fighting and she jumped on the bed so I grabbed her ankle and she fell so she grabbed me and I fell on top of her." Fred explained. Remus kneeled down next to me. <br/>He muttered a spell and told me get up. I did but it hurt. <br/>"You'll have a limp for a few weeks but your fine."  He told me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had a limp for five weeks after Remus fixed my leg. I'm lucky I didn't need to go to Diagon Alley. Anyway we all went to Platform 9 3/4 and boarded the Hogwarts express just before eleven o'clock. We found an empty train carriage and sat in it. <br/>"How are you feeling about starting Hogwarts?" Hermione asked me. <br/>"Excited." I replied to her. <br/>"Your not nervous?" Ron questioned me. <br/>"Why would I?" <br/>"No reason." Harry answered quickly. We started chatting for a while. We were going to buy something off the trolley but someone brought everything. I got up. <br/>"Are we really that boring?" Fred asked me. <br/>"I'm going to get into my robes." I told him. He nodded and I walked out. I walked past a compartment and heard some people moaning about feeling sick. I went into the compartment   There was a girl and three boys in there. <br/>"You were the ones that brought everything." I hissed. <br/>"Yeah we did." The girl replied. I sat down next to her and helped myself to some jelly slugs. <br/>"Who do you are?" A boy asked. I swallowed the sweets. <br/>"Alula Black and yes I'm Sirius Black's daughter." I introduced myself. The girl turned to me. <br/>"Natalia Roberts, that's Elijah Robinson, Adrian Pucey and Miles Bletchley." <br/>I started chatting to them. Fred came into the carriage. <br/>"I thought you were getting into your robes." He told me. <br/>"I was but then I met these guys." I informed him. He walked out. <br/>"I'm going to get into my robes and find him again but see you at Hogwarts I guess." I smiled at my new friends.</p><p>The Great Hall was huge. There were candles floating around, big tables and the ceiling was a night sky. My dad told me that he doesn't care what house I'm in. Whether I'm in Slytherin like the rest of my family, Gryffindor like him or even Ravenclaw or Huffflepuff. The sorting ceremony began and most of the first years were called up. <br/>"Black, Alula." A woman who I was informed was called Professor McGonagall called out. <br/>I stepped up to the platform and sat down. An ancient, rugged hat was put on my head. <br/>"Hmm, a Black. Your cunning and ambitious but you're also courageous and determined. You have wisdom and loyalty. You fit into each of the houses but I know where you can really bloom. Gryffindor."  The hat shouted. Loud cheers came from the Gryffindor table especially by Fred and George. I went and sat next to them. <br/>"Your in Gryffindor Love." Fred screamed. <br/>"Calm down Freddie, it's not that exciting." I shrugged. <br/>"It bloody is, I thought that the hat was going to put you in Slytherin." He sighed. <br/>"Well I'm not." I smiled as I took a bite of George's pie. <br/>"Hey that's mine." He exclaimed. <br/>"Not anymore." I laughed. <br/>Natalia and Elijah came up to me.<br/>"Hey in a few weeks we're having a halloween party. You can come if you want." Natalia informed me. <br/>"Sure." I grinned. <br/>"Great." Elijah smiled at me. They walked off. Natalia to the Slytherin table and Elijah to the Ravenclaw one. <br/>"Do you want to come to the party with me Freddie?" I asked him. <br/>"I'll think about it." He told me. </p><p>After dinner we went to the common room. I was about to sit down on one of the sofas when a boy with dirty blonde hair came up to me. <br/>"Hey, I'm Cormac Mclaggen, you must be my future girlfriend." He introduced himself. He was trying to flirt with me. It was really sad. <br/>"Actually I'm not interested." I told him. Everyone who heard started to says 'oooohs', everyone who heard the ooohs started to listen. <br/>"Oh come on let me get to know you." He insisted. <br/>"Piss off." I muttered. <br/>"Come on I know you want to know me." He smirked. <br/>"She said piss off Mclaggen, not every girl wants you in her pants." A girl shouted at him. <br/>He walked away. <br/>"Thanks." I mumbled. <br/>"It's fine, I'm Dalia Rowan by the way." She introduced herself. <br/>"Alula, I'm not usually like that, I'm a hot head but when it comes to situations like that I try not to bite people." I explained. She started laughing. <br/>"You're funny." <br/>"I wasn't joking." I told her. "My bite is worse than my bark." <br/>"You say the truth, I like you." <br/>"Hey Lula, are you okay, Hermione told me what happened with Cormac?" Fred asked me as he and George came running to me. <br/>"I'm fine, Delia stepped in." I told him. Fred nodded slowly not looking her in the eye. He walked off leaving George, Delia and I. I stood up and asked George if I could talk to him. We walked over to a secluded area. <br/>"Why was Fred weird near Delia?" I asked him. <br/>"In our third year they started dating until towards the end of the year, she cheated on him with Mclaggen." He explained. <br/>"Oh shit." <br/>"Yeah." <br/>I went to my dorm. I was sharing it with Dalia, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Group costume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up before all the other girls and decided to have a shower and get changed. After my shower I put on my uniform and did my makeup. I wore eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss. I went to the common room before breakfast. I decided to write a letter to my dad. <br/> Dad,<br/>I'm in Gryffindor just like you and Moony. Ooh and I made three new friends. Natalia is in Slytherin, Elijah is in Ravenclaw and Dalia is in Gryffindor. A boy tried to get in my pants but don't worry I took care of it and no I didn't bite him. Tell Remus that Hogwarts is better than he described it. Anyway I haven't really spoken to Harry, Ron and Hermione but Fred, George and I are quite close. I also got invited to a halloween party in a few weeks. I'll be careful don't worry. I love you dad <br/>Alula xx<br/>"What are you doing?" Fred asked me. <br/>"Righting a letter to my dad." I answered him. <br/>"Why are you up so early?" <br/>"Why do you ask so many questions?" I questioned him in response. We started laughing. <br/>"What do you have first period?" I asked him. <br/>"Potions, you?" <br/>"Potions."<br/>Fred and I went to breakfast. We were some of the only Gryffindors there. <br/>"Black, come over here." Natalia yelled. I got up. I walked over to the Slytherin table. George had told me that there was a part of the Slytherin table that everyone sat at Slytherin's, Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Huffflepuff's. They did it to unite the houses and to piss off the Slytherin's. On this table there was me, Natalia, Elijah, Adrian Pucey, Dalia and Cedric Diggory. <br/>"We're thinking about doing a group halloween costume but we can't decide what to be." She informed me. <br/>"I think that we should be angels and devils." Elijah told me. <br/>What about dressing up as the sun, the moon and stars." I suggested. <br/>"Ok, Alula and I will be moons, Natalia and Cedric be suns and Elijah, Dalia you two can be stars."  Adrian arranged. <br/>"Ok, we'll go Hogsmeade in three weeks to get costumes." Cedric told us. <br/>We said our goodbyes and went to class. I was going to walk with Fred but he was gone. <br/>"Hey Alula." Someone called out behind me. I turned around to see Adrian. <br/>"Hey what's up?" I asked. <br/>"I have two questions, one for the costumes should we wear white or silver and I have potions now what do you have?" <br/>"Silver it'll look more space-like and I have potions too." I answered. <br/>"Well do you want to walk together?" <br/>"Sure." I replied. We started walking to class. We chatted about ourselves. Adrian was really cool. We finally got to potions and saw that the only two seats were behind Fred and George's table. <br/>"Hey Freddie." I greeted him. He didn't answer. We sat down and talked some more. <br/>"No like seriously, when I was five I bit someone because they wouldn't stop talking." I whispered. <br/>"Why do you bite?" He asked me. <br/>"Gets people to shut up I guess, I have sharp teeth too, drew blood from someone once." I boasted. He started laughing. <br/>"Looks like I'm talking to a vampire." He joked. I snorted with laughter. Everyone looked at us. <br/>"I will see you two in detention." Snape sneered. Adrian and I smiled at each other. Detention was going to be fun. </p><p>*FRED'S POV*<br/>I woke quite early this morning. George and Lee were still sleeping. I had a shower and got changed. I couldn't stop thinking about Alula. She lit up the room she walked into. I went downstairs to see her at the table writing something. I quietly walked up to her and read what it said. <br/> Dad,<br/>I'm in Gryffindor just like you and Moony. Ooh and I made three new friends. Natalia is in Slytherin, Elijah is in Ravenclaw and Dalia is in Gryffindor. A boy tried to get in my pants but don't worry I took care of it and no I didn't bite him. Tell Remus that Hogwarts is better than he described it. Anyway I haven't really spoken to Harry, Ron and Hermione but Fred, George and I are quite close. I also got invited to a halloween party in a few weeks. I'll be careful don't worry. I love you dad <br/>Alula xx<br/>"What are you doing?" I asked her. <br/>"Righting a letter to my dad." She answered me. <br/>"Why are you up so early?" <br/>"Why do you ask so many questions?" She questioned me  in response. 'Because I want to get to know you better because I like you.' I thought to myself. We started laughing. <br/>"What do you have first period?" She asked me. <br/>"Potions, you?" <br/>"Potions."<br/>She and I went to breakfast. We were some of the only Gryffindors there. <br/>"Black, come over here." Natalia yelled. She got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. They started talking I don't know what about but they started talking. Adrian Pucey said something which she agreed with. I got up and left. I walked to potions. George bumped into me on the way. <br/>"I've thought of a good prank." He told me. I didn't answer him. "You alright?" <br/>"Yeah I'm fine." I grunted. I got to the potions class and sat in the second to last row. It had been five minutes and she hadn't arrived. A few moments later she walked in. Smiling at Adrian. They walked past us. <br/>"Hey Freddie." She greeted me. I didn't answer her. They sat down behind George and I. They were talking. Occasionally they laughed. <br/>"Looks like I'm talking to a vampire." I heard Adrian joke. She snorted with laughter. <br/>"I will see you two in detention." Snape sneered at her. Why wasn't it me laughing with her?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snape had Adrian and I clean the entire potions classroom without magic. That meant we had to use buckets of water and sponges. As I was cleaning I accidentally splashed him. <br/>"You didn't just do that?" He questioned me. <br/>"It was an accident." I told him. <br/>"I'm getting you back." He laughed. I ran and he chased me. I tripped over a desk and landed in a bucket. It not only soaked me but also soaked Adrian. Snape came in and told us to leave bit we had detention again tomorrow. Miles walked me to my common before going to his. I said the password and went through. Most people were at the tables doing homework but Fred and George were sitting on the sofa. <br/>"Why are you wet?" George asked me. <br/>"Why are you limping?" Fred questioned <br/>"Snape got us to clean the potions classroom without magic so we had to use buckets of water and sponges. I accidentally splashed Pucey, he chased me and then I tripped hence the limp and landed in a bucket of water which soaked Adrian and I." I explained. I saw Fred's jaw tense up. "You ok Freddie?" I asked him. <br/>"Just peachy." He replied. <br/>"I don't know what's gotten into you but I'm trying to be nice to you and your just being rude. Get a grip." I shouted at him before storming up to my dorm. No one else was in there so I slumped on my bed. An owl flew in the open window and dropped a letter off before flying back out. I opened it. <br/>Pup,<br/>That's great, your mum was in Gryffindor too. It sounds like you have a very diverse friend group. If he does it again I will get Remus to go up there on the day of a full moon. Speaking of full moons I have something to talk to you about it. I'm glad you didn't bite him. You're more like your mother than you think. Try to look out for Harry, he is your godbrother after all. If anyone tries anything at this halloween party leave immediately. I love you too Lula <br/>Dad xx <br/>I wondered what dad wanted to speak to me about and why he said that I'm more lime my mum than I think. Delia came into the dorm. <br/>"Fred wants to talk to you." She informed me. I sighed. <br/>"I guess I should see what he wants huh?" I asked. She nodded. "I know about what happened between you two, you dated in third year until you cheated on him." <br/>"I didn't mean to, we were at a party and I was wasted, all I remember is throwing myself onto the first boy I was and the next morning I woke up next to Cedric in the transfigurations class." She explained. I smiled at her. <br/>"If it makes you feel better my boyfriend cheated on my with my best friend and everyone in the school knew apart from me, even Professors knew." I admitted. <br/>"What did you do after that?" <br/>"I broke up with him and didn't trust anyone else at that school, no one bothered to tell me, they let me find out on valentines day." <br/>"You should probably go, Fred's waiting for you." She reminded me. <br/>"Oh shit yeah." I muttered and went downstairs. <br/>"If you still want me to, I'll go to the halloween party with you." He told me. <br/>"I'm doing a group costume with Natalia, Cedric, Elijah, Dalia and Adrian." I replied coldly. <br/>"Right." He nodded.</p><p>Every potions lesson Adrian and I somehow got detention. We could do the littlest things like not stir the potion enough with our wrist or not put a full stop on the end of a sentence. I was starting to think that it was because he hated my dad and Remus. From what Remus told me is that before he had an obsession with Lily Evans he loved my mum but she like Sirius. <br/>Detention gave us a lot of time to plan our costumes though. I was going to wear a silver dress with matching heels and moon accessories. He was going to wear silver trousers with a matching jacket. <br/>The day came where were going Hogsmeade with everyone. We all met outside of Gladrags Wizardwear. <br/>"Everyone ready to go in?" Natalia asked. <br/>"Yep." Everyone answered. We went in and looked around. We finally found some nice dresses. They were in silver, gold and white. The colours we needed.<br/>"These look good." I suggested. <br/>"They look perfect." Dalia replied. We went to the changing room to try them on. The dress went to my thigh and it had a cowl neck and the straps were gold chains. We walked out of the changing at the same times the boys did. <br/>"You girls are looking gorgeous." Cedric complimented us. <br/>"Thanks, you boys aren't looking too bad yourselves." I laughed. <br/>We decided to get the outfits and went to Honeydukes. I ended up getting some jelly slugs, droobles gum and acid pops. We then stopped at the three broomsticks to get a butterbear. <br/>"So guys, just two weeks until the party, how are you feeling?" Adrian asked. <br/>"Excited." Cedric answered. <br/>"I already know one of us is going to get drunk." Elijah mumbled. <br/>"That's the best part." Dalia told him. <br/>"The best part is seeing all the whores dress up all slutty for their boyfriends and then find out that they're cheating on them." I laughed. <br/>"Speaking from experience there?" Natalia questioned me. <br/>"You know it girl." I smiled as I high fived her. <br/>"I think the best part is getting high and then doing something stupid like dance on the tables." <br/>We all sat in the three broomsticks until it was time to leave to catch the last train.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sent another letter back to my dad after he wrote back to me. I was in the great hall eating breakfast with the others when mail came. An envelope was dropped in front of me. I put my hand out and caught it before it fell in my cereal. <br/>"Woah, how did you do that?" Elijah asked. <br/>"I don't know." I answered. I opened the letter. <br/>Pup,<br/>I don't know an easy way to tell you this but your mother was Moony's sister. They both got bitten. I met them at Hogwarts. In our fourth year I fell in love with your mum. I found out about her secret in fifth year. I didn't care what she was. I loved her. We found out that she was pregnant with you just before we graduated. She gave birth to you April 15th 1979. She died three months later. When you were one you had your first transformation. You screamed in pain. My heart broke for you. That was the day Remus and I realised we had to do something to stop you from remembering your transformations so you never found out. I'm so sorry I never told you pup. When you come home for Christmas we can have a big chat. <br/>I love you so much <br/>Dad xx<br/>"Holy shit." I mumbled. <br/>"What's that?" Natalia asked me. <br/>"It's nothing." I shrugged. I got up. "I need to go but I'll see you all in Transfigurations." <br/>I walked over to the Gryffindor table where I was supposed to be sitting. <br/>"Fred, I need to talk to you." I told him. He rolled his eyes. "Now please." <br/>He got up and followed me outside. <br/>"What do you want?" He questioned me. <br/>"Look at this letter." I demanded him. He took the paper from me and read it. <br/>"Oh shif." He muttered.<br/>"Exactly, what the fuck am I supposed to do?" <br/>"When's the next full moon?" <br/>"Next week." I answered. <br/>"Just pretend you're ill until after, we'll go to the shrieking shack and you can do your thing." <br/>"We, I'm doing this alone it's too dangerous." I fussed.</p><p>Fred and I went with the plan. I pretended to be ill and we went to the shrieking shack. Dad sent me a letter after. I got a scar on my face and everyone's asking me how I got it. I felt really rough. <br/>"How are you feeling?" Fred asked as I sat next to him. <br/>"Tired." I answered. <br/>"Everything will get better love." He told me. <br/>"I hope so." <br/>I was struggling to stay awake in classes. This is what Remus has been going through most of his life. I felt bad for him. Having to raise me and go through both of our transformations. <br/>"Hey Alula, how are you feeling today?" Dalia asked. <br/>"I'm ok, just tired." <br/>"Well I hope you'll be okay for the party." <br/>I perked up a bit when she said that. <br/>"Of course I'll be fine, I'm not missing it for the world." I replied. <br/>"That's my girl." Natalia grinned as she came over and sat down opposite me. I noticed that George was staring at Natalia. <br/>"Fred, Dalia can you help me, I have to go write a letter to my dad but I'm exhausted can you help me up the stairs?" I asked them. <br/>"I'll help." George told me.<br/>"No it's fine, you stay here." I insisted. He nodded and Fred and Dalia helped me. We waited outside of the Great Hall and watched them. <br/>"You absolute genius, how could I not know that my brother like Natalia Rodgers?" <br/>"Because you're not exactly a Ravenclaw." Dalia joked. I laughed. I saw Elijah and Adrian talking. Cedric was behind then talking to Cho but he was checking out Elijah. From what I knew after being in the friend group was that Elijah is gay and Cedric is bisexual. <br/>"You keep watching them two, I'll be back." I told the two as I walked off. I went over to Adrian and Elijah. "Elijah can I talk to you?" <br/>"Sure." He replied. <br/>"Cedric's totally checking you out." I whispered. <br/>"I'm sure he's not." He denied. I nodded at him. He turned around to see Cedric looking at him. They both smiled. <br/>"Hey I'm going to the three broomsticks tomorrow with Fred you two should join us." I suggested. <br/>"Umm sure." Elijah replied. <br/>"Yeah, that would be fun." Cedric answered. <br/>"Great meet us in there at three o'clock. We might be late though so just sit at a table if we aren't there." I smiled. I walked back to Fred and Dalia. Just as I did George said something that made Natalia laugh. I loved seeing my friends get together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Halloween party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We got changed into our costumes and met the boys. <br/>"Ready everyone?" Elijah asked. <br/>"Ready." We replied. We walked into the room of requirement. Everyone stopped to stare at our costumes. A song same on as we walked as a group. It was baddass. We got to the end and stood on the platform. <br/>"Welcome to the best halloween party you'll go to, have fun and get drunk." Natalia shouted into the mic. Everyone cheered. Music started and everyone started dancing and drinking. <br/>I went over to get a drink when I caught the eye of someone familiar. The perfect song came on at the same time   <br/>I went back to the group and started dancing with them. A song went on and Natalia, Dalia and I immediately had the same idea. We went to the middle of the dancefloor. This song turned us into strippers or something. We were almost finished dancing when the music was turned off. We turned to see Fred, George and a few of their friends at the platform. They had instruments and more microphones. <br/>"This songs for a girl, I really like her I just don't know how to tell her so hopefully this song will." Fred announced. He was looking at me the entire time</p><p>When the song finished he jumped of the stage and ran up to me. <br/>"I really like you Alula." He told me. <br/>"I like you too." I told him. He kissed me. I kissed him back. It got heated. The music was back on so everyone was back to dancing. <br/>"Wanna slip out?" He asked me. <br/>"Sure." I replied. We went to his dorm. <br/>He locked the door. He pushed me towards the door. <br/>"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." He told me as he kissed me again. <br/>"I will know if you show me." I smiled. He smirked at me. His eyes were filled with lust. He kissed me again and again. He put his hand around my throat which turned me on. He bit my lip as he kissed me. I let out a moan. His hands were on my thighs, lifting up my dress. I took it off. Leaving me in my red thong. He pushed me over to his bed. He unbuckled his belt and took off his trousers leaving him in his boxers. I went to kiss him again but he stopped me. He transfigured George's trunk into a record player and started to play a song. <br/>"I want to carve my initials into you so everyone knows your mine." He whispered in my ear before sucking on my neck. I got a quill and transfigured it into a knife. <br/>"Who's stopping you?" I asked him. He took the knife. <br/>"Are you sure?" <br/>I nodded and he dug the sharp end of the knife into my collarbone and started to write his initials into me. After he kissed it to remove the blood. He gave the knife to me. I carved AB onto his ankle. After he pulled me into a kiss. I could taste metal one his lips from the blood. He grinded against me. I was getting wet. I lowered his boxers. He was erect. He used his teeth to rip off my thong. This boy is fucking kinky. <br/>"Are you ready love?" He asked me. <br/>"Yes." I told him. He put his member into me. I laid my head back into the pillow more. He started thrusting into me. <br/>"Fuck." I moaned. He smirked and started going faster. He put his hands on my hips as he started going harder. Each thrust hitting my g-spot. He took one hand off of my hip and started rubbing my clit. <br/>"Oh Fred." I whined. <br/>"You like that love?" <br/>I nodded. I was close to my orgasm. He started going faster and harder. I could tell that he was close too. <br/>"Hey Fred do you- never mind." George interrupted he left the room immediately. The mood was gone. Fred pulled out of me and turned the music off. We both went to get changed. <br/>"So I'm guessing that if I asked you to be my girlfriend you'd say yes." Fred laughed. <br/>"Yes, I will." <br/>After I had my dress back on I started to leave the room. <br/>"Where are you going?" He asked me. <br/>"Back to the party." I informed him. <br/>"Let's go then." </p><p>We got back to the party and most people had left. There was only Me, Fred, George, Natalia, Elijah, Cedric, Adrian and Dalia. <br/>"Hey, I've got drugs, who wants to take them and then play spin the bottle truth or dare?" Natalia asked. <br/>"Me." Most of us cheered. Everyone sat in a circle and smoked weed. Everyone apart from Elijah, he didn't smoke. <br/>"Who's going first?" Adrian questioned us. <br/>"I will." Dalia immediately volunteered. He spun the bottle and it landed on me. <br/>"Truth or dare?" <br/>Choose truth, who knows what dared they'll come up with. <br/>"Dare." I answered. Shit, why the fuck did I say that. <br/>"I dare you to give a lap dance to the most good looking person here." She smirked. <br/>I saw Fred smile, thinking it was going to be him. I got up and sat on Natalia's lap. <br/>"Obviously it's Natalia, did you know we're in a secret relationship." I joked. Everyone laughed. I got off her and went to Fred. "I'm joking Freddie here is the most good looking." <br/>I grinded on his lap and felt him get hard. I stopped and sat back down to spin the bottle. It landed on Elijah.<br/>"Elijah, truth or dare?"<br/>"Truth." <br/>"Do you like Cedric?" I questioned him. <br/>He looked around nervously until his eyes fixed on Cedric. <br/>"Yeah, I do." <br/>We spent ages spinning the bottle, asking truths and doing dares. Natalia spun the bottle and it landed on me. <br/>"Truth or dare?" <br/>"Truth."<br/>"Did you leave the party earlier to have sex with Fred?" <br/>"Yes but we didn't get to finish because someone interrupted us." I answered looking at George while saying the last bit. <br/>"I'm sorry." He apologised. Adrian spun the bottle. It landed on Dalia. <br/>"Truth or dare?" <br/>"Dare." <br/>"I dare you to kiss the person you fancy the most." <br/>She nodded and bit her lip in thought. She walked over to Fred. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. She gave him a big kiss on the lips. <br/>"Get the fuck off my boyfriend." I shouted at her. <br/>"It's just a game babes." She smiled at me. <br/>"It's not though is is? I see the way you look at him. You try to flirt with him while I'm not around and now you kiss him. Piss off, you cheated on him, you broke his heart so leave him alone." I screamed at her. <br/>"Love, come on we're leaving." Fred told me as he grabbed my hand. <br/>We left the party and went outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After we left , we went out to the training grounds. The training ground was where flying classes were held. I laid on the floor and looked up. On the first of every month you can see the double star, Alula. I was named after it. <br/>"What are you doing?" He asked. <br/>"Stargazing." I replied. Fred laid next to me. <br/>"So what stars are there?" <br/>"That double star, Alula is me, then that constellation next to it is Sirius and that star, the one that's shining the brightest is Venus" I told him pointing to the stars and constellation. I noticed that he was staring at me. <br/>Alula." He mumbled. <br/>"Yes." I replied and looked at him. He kissed me. <br/>"I love you."</p><p>*FRED'S POV*<br/>After the party, Alula and I went to the training grounds. I've only know her since July but it feels like it's been forever. <br/>She was laid on the floor looked at the sky. <br/>"What are you doing?" I asked her <br/>"Stargazing." She replied. I laid next to her. <br/>"So what stars are there?" <br/>"That double star, Alula is me, then that constellation next to it is Sirius and that star, the one that's shining the brightest is Venus" She told me pointing to the stars and constellation. I looked at her. She looked perfect. She had a look of excitement on her face. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. It's now or never. <br/>"Alula." I mumbled. <br/>"Yes." She replied as she looked at me. I kissed her.<br/>"I love you." </p><p>It had been a month since since Fred told me he loved me. I didn't say it back. I couldn't. I've only known him since July. I mean I love him but when I think about it, to actually say those words is nerve racking. Anyway it's almost Christmas. I can't wait until I get to see dad again.<br/>"Hey Lula, are you coming to the Christmas party?" Nat asked me. <br/>"Yeah, of course." I answered. <br/>"Who do you think that the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor is going to be?" Elijah questioned us. <br/>"I heard it's a death eater that used the imperious curse of Dumbledore to give him the job." The girl joked. <br/>"Ooh scary, I heard that it's someone from the ministry." Adrian replied<br/>"Oh Merlin, let's hope they don't try to take over." I whined. Fred put his arm around my waist. <br/>"I'm sure whoever it is, they'll be great." He reassured us. <br/>"No one will be better than Lupin, how is he?" Natalia asked me. <br/>"He's been doing good, my dad's told me that he's been spending a lot of time with Tonks."<br/>"Ooohhhh." Natalia cooed   <br/>"Shut up, you and George have been sending heart eyes since the party." I smirked. She and George blushed. <br/>"Guess who tried to talk to me yesterday." Adrian told us. <br/>"Hmm let me guess, the bitch that kissed my boyfriend?" I guessed<br/>"Yep, I heard that she tried getting with Miles Bletchley."<br/>"Uhh, she's such a slag." Natalia rolled her eyes. We all agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. He’s gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is not how I thought I would be spending my Christmas. I was battling against death eaters. Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were at the department for mysteries to get the prophecy. Death eaters surrounded them. Dad, Remus, Tonks and I as well as some of the other order members arrived to help them. We were throwing hexes at the death eaters and they were throwing them back. There we sparks, flashes and dark mist. We made sure everyone was safe by hiding behind the walls. Several hexes were sent to my dad and Harry so I went to help them. We sent the death eaters flying back. Bellatrix sent a spell that hit my dad. He started fading away. I was crying. He was sucked into the veil. Remus came running up to me. He grabbed my tightly. I struggled in his arms. Tonks did the same to Harry. We both let out a scream. It was full of pain and heartbreak. My dad was dead. My aunt back into into the wall and left. I ran out of my uncles arm and ran to the department of mystery. I didn't see her. I collapsed on the floor. Crying my eyes out. My dad may not have seen me grow up but he was always there for me and now he's gone. </p><p>We arrived back at Grimmauld place. <br/>"Hey, where were-" Molly started. I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door shut. I laid on my bed and cried. I heard a knock on my door and ignored it. <br/>"Love, it's me." Fred's voice called. <br/>I flicked my wand and the door opened. He came in and sat on my bed. <br/>"Do you wanna talk?" He asked me. I sat up and faced him. I leaned into his arms and he hugged me tight. I started crying again. <br/>"I don't know what to do." I told him. "My dad's gone, we've got out OWLs soon and I don't want to do any of it." <br/>"What would Sirius want you to do?"<br/>After he asked me that it's like something switched off. I don't know whether it was me, my brain or my heart but something definitely left me. What would my dad want me to do?<br/>"He'd want me to get revenge." I mumbled. <br/>"What?" Fred questioned me. I stood up. <br/>"He'd want me to get revenge." I exclaimed proudly. <br/>"I didn't think that you should do that." He argued. <br/>"Why not? Before he went to Azkaban he always told me to do what you need to. To get revenge for someone who's done you wrong. To live life without regret." </p><p>I spent the night crying. I'd be going back to Hogwarts soon. Apparently we were getting a new defence against the dark arts teacher. From what Fred and George have told me, they had a new one every year. Remus was one of them. I don't ask him why he resigned. It's none of my business. I've barely eaten. I've only had one shower and I sat on the floor until the scolding water felt cold on my skin. I haven't gone to sleep either. I see him getting struck and them sucked into the Veil. If I manage to go to sleep, I have nightmares so I've given up. Harry's been quiet too. I guess that's one thing we have in common. We both tried to help Sirius Black but he died anyway. Trying to take revenge was hard especially when you feel like you've lost a part of you. Fred was really supportive , he was kind of clingy too. I've been getting letters from Adrian, Natalia, Elijah and Cedric saying they're sorry for my loss. They also told me that they haven't been talking to Dalia ever since the party. Natalia offered me some drugs to take my mind off things. I took them, I also watched the stars. Everyday there was a star. Right next to the Sirius constellation. It shone brighter than all of them, even Venus. It was Dad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. She’s a bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We went back to Hogwarts. People I didn't even know apologised for my loss. I sat at the Gryffindor table. We weren't allowed to sit wherever we wanted on the first day back. Lot's of people came over to me to give me hugs and words of kindness. I couldn't take it. <br/>"I can't take this anymore." I whispered. <br/>"What do you mean?" Fred asked me. I stood up on the table. <br/>"Hello everyone, you probably have come up to me today either on the train or in the corridor to apologise for my loss. Most of you probably don't even know my name and just know that I'm Sirius Black's daughter. Well I'm Alula Black and yes my dad died but you lot don't have to come up talk to me about it. If you didn't talk to me before he died don't talk to me now because au don't need your pity. So take your fake apologies up your ass and piss off." I shouted at everyone. <br/>"Wooo, go Lula." Natalia cheered extra loud. Some of my other friends cheered too. I got down from the table. <br/>"That's my girl." Fred smirked. Dumbledore announced that the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor was Dolores Umbridge. She already pissed me off. I have DADA tomorrow first period with Natalia, Elijah and Cedric.<br/>"She looks like a unicorn shit on her." I laughed. Fred and George laughed too. </p><p>I set next to Natalia in DADA. Umbridge told us that we weren't going to use wands. <br/>"Why would we need to use wands?" She asked. <br/>"Oh I don't know, Voldemort almost killed Cedric last year." Natalia called out. <br/>"His followers killed my father." I suggested. <br/>"Ah yes Miss Black, your father was an ex- convict anyway, I think that he was a good for nothing criminal. He deserved it." She told me. <br/>My hand tensed into a fist. Don't shout Lula. <br/>"He didn't even do anything to get sent to azkaban. He wasn't a good for nothing criminal, he was a good man that was framed. If you think that he deserved it you are twisted and delusional." I screamed at her. Natalia stood up. <br/>"You are sick in the head." She yelled. <br/>Cedric and Elijah got up too. <br/>"Sirius did not deserve it." Elijah shouted. <br/>"You are mentally deficient." Cedric snarled at her. Another girl got up. I didn't expect her too. <br/>"Alula is one of the sweetest people I've met. Sure she can get a little hot headed at times but she's always justified. She looked up to her father. You are mental for thinking that he deserved it." Dalia defended me. She looked at me. I smiled at her. <br/>"You will all join me for detention tonight.</p><p>I can't stargaze with you tonight." Fred told me at lunch. <br/>"Good, I can't do it either." I sighed. <br/>"Did she give you detention too?" He asked. I nodded. <br/>"She said that my dad deserved it so I yelled at her. Natalia, Cedric, Elijah and Dalia stood up for me."<br/>"Wait did you say Dalia?" He questioned me. <br/>"Yeah." I replied. A few moments later she walked up to us. <br/>"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you." She apologised. <br/>"Its ok, don't do it again." I smiled. <br/>"See you in detention." She told us before walking off. She started talking to Adrian. <br/>"Don't you just love seeing two people that love each other but are too oblivious to see it talk to each other?" I asked my boyfriend as I put my head on his shoulder. <br/>"Yeah."</p><p>We went to detention with Umbridge. It was kind if funny because it was the group and Harry. She gave us quills to use to write lines. Harry had to write 'I must not tell lies'. Natalia, Adrian, Cedric, Elijah, Dalia and I had to write 'I will not defend a criminal'. Fred and George had to write 'I will not say jokes in class'. She said something about 'writing until the message sinks in.'<br/>I thought it was all bullshit but I started writing anyway. Elijah was freaking out because he got detention for the first time so Cedric was trying to calm him down. Fred and I exchanged glances a few time. All of a sudden we heard harry hiss in pain. <br/>"Harry, are you alright?" I asked him. He lifted up his hand. The line he was writing was being carved into his skin. <br/>"Oh shit, I wanna keep writing." Natalia gasped. She kept writing and hissed in pain after. Umbridge stared at us so we kept writing. My hand was burning. I looked at it and 'I must not defend a criminal' was carved into it. None of us dared to say anything. Even Natalia and she was the most careless out of anyone. Detention finished and all our hands were scarred. <br/>"What are we going to do?" Fred asked. <br/>"The only thing we can do, keep getting detentions and when her back is turned switch the quills with our own ones." I suggested. <br/>"It's crazy but it might actually work." Adrian told me. <br/>"Well it's Alula, what else do you expect from her?" Cedric asked. We laughed. We followed the plan. We got detention, switched our quills and put up with her bullshit. Umbridge began to ban things and made new rules. She wasn't just a DADA teacher, she was a rising dictator and we were going to stop her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Best behaviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was sitting with Fred near the Black Lake. Today was one of the only days we didn't get detention. He was sitting on the grass and I was lying my head on his lap as he played with my hair. <br/>"Hey Freddie." I started. He looked down at me. <br/>"What do you want me to do?" He asked. <br/>"Please can you teach me guitar?" <br/>"You want me to teach you guitar?" He questioned me. I sat up. <br/>"Yeah, everyone can play an instrument and I can only sing besides we've been together since the beginning of November, it's January and we haven't done any coupley stuff." I pouted at him. <br/>"Why do you really want me teach you?" <br/>"We have a plan to get rid of Umbridge and we need you and George to fly into the Great Hall with fireworks." I explain. He smiled. <br/>"I would be honoured to help you learn the guitar." </p><p>"Right our new plan is avoid getting detention, this means behaving and going with whatever bullshit Umbridge says." Dalia told us. We all nodded.<br/>"I hope this works." George mumbled. <br/>"It will." I reassured him. "Look at these scars that she's giving us physically and emotionally. We have to drive her out if Hogwarts. She's already sacked Trelawney and got Dumbledore fired. We've suffered enough, what worse can happen?" <br/>"A lot, a lot worse can happen." Elijah freaked out. <br/>"Hey Eli, it's fine." Cedric reassured him, putting his arm around the boy. <br/>"Aww look at these love birds." Natalia joked. <br/>"Yeah it'll all be fine, won't it babe." Fred emphasised 'babe'.<br/>"Call me babe one more time and I'll bite you." I scowled at him. <br/>"Ooh kinky." He smirked. <br/>"I mean we all know your going to fuck me so why not do it in front of everyone?" I asked him. <br/>"Alright you two, anyway what if Umbridge says something?" Adrian moved on.</p><p>Umbridge was really testing our patience but somehow we managed to keep it on the down low. We snuck around at night using Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauders map. I exchanged multiple letters with Remus, mostly about the upcoming full moon and the ones that have past. Natalia and George seemed to be getting close. Elijah and Cedric were officially dating and Dalia and Adrian were starting to talk more. Everyone was getting apart from Fred and I. He had taught me how to play the guitar but it felt more friendly. We were all in the courtyard talking about our next plan. <br/>"Hey Fred can I talk to you?" I asked him. He nodded and we walked away from the others. <br/>"What's up?" <br/>"I've been thinking and-"<br/>"You're going to break up with me aren't you?" He questioned. <br/>"Well, umm, I feel like-"<br/>"This relationship is more friendly than coupley." He cut me off. I looked at him and nodded. "If you want to break up with me I'm not stopping you, I told you that I love you before Christmas and you still haven't said anything about it."<br/>He walked off before I could say anything else. I went back to the group and stood next to Dalia. Fred stood next to George. <br/>"We should have a cool group name." Adrian suggested. <br/>"Like Boobies And Pensises, BAP for short." Natalia laughed. <br/>"What about the A team?" Elijah asked. <br/>"Elijah, I know you're a valid member of this group but go back to giving us answers in class." George told him. <br/>"We need something that's not suspicious." I mumbled. <br/>"What about study squad, everyone will think that we're studying." Fred announced. <br/>"That's actually genius." Cedric gasped. <br/>"I still like BAP better." Natalia scowled. <br/>"Right everyone, I've got potions and DADA with Natalia before lunch what has everyone else got?" I asked everyone. <br/>"Charms and Herbology." Dalia and George answered. <br/>"Transfiguration and Divination." Cedric, Elijah and Fred replied. We all went off to class. <br/>"So have you and Fred broken up?" Nat asked me. <br/>"How did you get to that conclusion?" <br/>"You two went off to talk, you didn't kiss on the the cheek like you usually do, you didn't stand next to him when you came back and you hardly looked at him." She explained. <br/>"You should be a detective." I joked. <br/>"Detective Rodgers, I like the sound of that." She smiled. "You should take a break from things to calm down and collect yourself."<br/>"I don't need to calm down." I denied. <br/>"Lula, your dad died two months ago, you've broken up with Fred and we're trying to take down Umbridge, I'm not surprised if you're stressed."  <br/>"Thank Nat." I thanked her. <br/>"What else am I here for?" She asked as she put her arm around me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Riot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So we have our OWLs soon, what exactly is the plan?" Adrian asked me. <br/>"Well Fred and George are going to fly into the Great Hall and light fireworks as well as toss all the test papers into the air, while they're doing that we're going to get ready and then start playing." I explained. <br/>"What exactly is the point of this?" Natalia questioned me. <br/>"We're going to take back fun for everyone." <br/>"If it fails, we run because we haven't got a plan b. Speaking of that we should start to think of a plan b." George suggested. <br/>"We haven't got time for a plan B dipshit." Natalia smirked at him. <br/>"I hope this works." Elijah mumbled. <br/>"It will, Alula is great at planning." Dalia reassured him. I smiled at her.<br/>"What if it doesn't though?" Cedric asked. <br/>"I say we get high and do stupid shit." Natalia smiled. <br/>"If it doesn't work, we'll think of something else." I replied. </p><p>Everyone was in the Great Hall doing they're OWLs. I looked at Fred and George and gave them a thumbs up. They got onto their brooms and flew in. I then looked at Natalia, Cedric and Dalia. I nodded at them and they set up the band equipment. The twins through the papers in the air. That was our cue to start. We did. Everyone looked at us as we started playing and singing. Professor's were shouting at us, Slytherin students were swearing at us and other students cheered. We were going to get into a lot of trouble. George flew closer to us and high fived me for my brilliant plan. They chased Umbridge and Draco Malfoy with fireworks. I caught Harry's gaze and smiled at him. I wanted to get closer to him, he was my Godbrother after all. As we finished up our song, I looked at the group. We all had a passion for making things right. It was our destiny to meet each other and become friends. I haven't had friends like these ever. </p><p>We were in Umbridge's office. <br/>"I should expel you all but seeing as you have trashed the great hall you will clean it without magic and also write study guides for every student." She told us. We all groaned. "You will also write apology speeches." <br/>We spent all afternoon writing speeches. <br/>"This is shit." Natalia groaned. <br/>"You can thank Alula for that." Fred snarled. I stood up. <br/>"Look, I know that this situation is shit but don't blame me. Yes I came up with the idea but I didn't see any of you arguing against it. Dumbledore's army isn't getting anything done which is why we had to do it." I encouraged them.<br/>"I always tell you not to do something but do you listen to me? No and now looks what's happened." Elijah argued. <br/>"You never came up with another plan did you though?" Dalia questioned him. <br/>"Don't speak to him like that." Cedric butted in. <br/>"What gives you the right to talk to Lia the same way she spoke to Elijah?" Adrian asked. <br/>"She deserves it, I mean she did kiss Fred when Lula was next to him." Nat laughed. <br/>Everyone started arguing apart from Fred and I.  We just sat there. He looked at me and made a gesture for me to do something. <br/>"Everyone stop, how are we supposed to take down Umbridge if we're fighting? This is stupid which is why we're not going to say these pathetic speeches." I told them as I ripped papers up. They all whined. "We are going to write our own speech, one that gets Umbridge fired."<br/>I definitely took after my father when it came to doing what was right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>